Conquista Indireta
by fpstarland
Summary: Scorpius ajuda Rose a conquistar Albus.


**Título:** Conquista Indireta

**Gênero:** Romance

**Shipper:** Scorpius/Rose

**Sinopse:** Scorpius ajuda Rose a conquistar Albus

* * *

><p>Rose parecia absorta, mas algo me dizia que ela não pensava no livro que estava lendo, ou fingindo ler. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam cobrindo parte de sua face, mas eu não precisava ver seu rosto para saber que ela pensava em Albus.<p>

Estávamos na biblioteca sentados lado a lado, enquanto eu fazia a redação de poções, ela me ajudava. Mas é claro que Rose não conseguia ir a biblioteca sem pegar algum livro para ler.

-Que livro está lendo?

Ela me olhou distraída, seus olhos cor de mel a faziam parecer mais meiga do que já era.

-O cavalheiro trouxa

-Sobre o que conta?

Eu adorava a escutar falar, sua voz era calma e melhorava o ambiente.

-Sobre um cavalheiro trouxa – Rose respondeu com um sorriso travesso.

-Sério? – Perguntei com ironia - E em que parte você está?

Rose pareceu pensar na resposta, mas eu sabia que ela estava inventando uma história.

-Eu não sou burro Rose – Cantarolei enquanto rabiscava algumas palavras em minha redação – Desde que abriu esse livro continua na mesma página

-Gosto de ler várias vezes Scorpius – Ela retrucou rapidamente

-Isso eu sei, mas também sei que você é impaciente... Não iria conseguir ler a mesma página repetidamente

Ela bufou e continuou a leitura folheando o livro a seguir.

-Pensando em certo grifinório? Sobrenome Potter?

Sorri ao ver o efeito que minhas palavras causaram nela. Rose me olhou irritada.

-Não sei do que você está falando, loirinho metido.

Eu ri. Mesmo que o assunto Albus não me agradasse, eu adorava a fazer ficar irritada. Albus era seu primo, ela tem uma queda por ele desde sempre. Mas eu sei que no final é por _mim_ que ela vai se apaixonar.

Eu sei que _eu_ já estou apaixonado por Rose Weasley.

Enquanto eu continuava minha redação e Rose sua leitura, vi um garoto que eu conhecia muito bem entrar na biblioteca.

-Albus – Sussurrei para ela.

-Eu já disse que...

-Não – Eu a interrompi – Ele. Aqui.

Albus sentou em uma mesa próxima de nós, Rose virou o rosto para trás mas logo voltou a me observar. Ela estava com as bochechas rosadas e um pequeno sorriso permanecia em seus lábios.

-Scorp... Ah Deus, o que eu faço?

Eu comecei a rir. Minha risada ecoou e alguns alunos olharam para nós.

-Para – Ela avisou ficando extremamente envergonhada – Para de rir, ele vai olhar...

-Não é isso que você quer? – Eu perguntei enquanto ela começava a ficar inquieta.

-Não... Sim, mas não... – Ela se calou sem saber como continuar.

-Tudo bem Rose, eu tenho um plano.

-Qual plano? – Ela parecia apavorada com minha ideia de plano.

-Calma... Você não vive reclamando que ele nunca te nota?

-Scorpius... O que você está planejando?

Eu sorri de lado, meu plano era perfeito.

-Apenas permaneça imóvel – Eu sussurrei, ela me olhou desconfiada, mas obedeceu.

Aproximei meu rosto devagar, os olhos dela se arregalaram, mas ela não recuou. Senti seu perfume de rosas e não pude deixar de sorrir. Toquei minha mão em seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos. Meus lábios tocaram lentamente nos dela. Pude sentir sua respiração ofegante, mas ela correspondeu.

Eu me afastei e pude ver a expressão de confusão dela, ela abriu a boca mas não conseguiu falar nada.

-Agradeça depois – Murmurei observando Albus.

Rose virou o rosto novamente e viu que Albus nos olhou de relance, ele pareceu inquieto e logo estava recolhendo os livros e saindo da biblioteca, parecia irritado.

Ela não pareceu ligar muito para Albus e voltou a me olhar, e pude perceber que seu olhar pairou em minha boca. Levantei da cadeira e coloquei meus materiais na mochila, Rose me observava silenciosa.

-Nos vemos por aí Rose – Eu disse ao jogar minha mochila nas minhas costas.

Quando eu estava saindo da biblioteca escutei meu nome. Era ela.

Eu sabia que no final era por _mim_ que ela ia se apaixonar. _Eu estava certo_.

* * *

><p>NdA: Espero que se alguém ler, goste... Meu word é o 2010, então foi estranho ver ele corrigindo "idéia" e "pára"... Espero que não tenha ficado estranho sem acento...<p> 


End file.
